kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullies
Bullies were dino-lunks that once ruled all the schools until the school principals sent them to "permanent detention." Then, Jerry Rassic wanted to study them for his science fair project and took the bullies to "Bully Island." Where they won't harm anyone and a place to be called "home." They were encaged in electric fences that will keep them from escape until Jerry released them, hoping to destroy Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4. But they now hold a grudge against Jerry and now, they rule the island. Types of Bullies Wedgiesaurus Rex Wedgiesaurus Rex right side.jpg|Wedgiesaurus Rex smelling fear Wedgiesaurus Rex closeup.jpg|Wedgiesaurus closeup Wedgiesaurus Rex confuse.jpg|Wedgiesaurus Rex confuse Wedgiesaurus Rex faces Numbuh 2.jpg|Wedgiesaurus Rex faces Numbuh 2 Wedgiesaurus Rex.png|Wedgiesaurus Rex Wedgiesaurus Rex Display.jpg|Wedgiesaurus Rex bones The Tyrannosaurus Rex parody that can give super wedgies. Some can't be performed by other bully species. Wedgiesaurus Rexes have a long, black hood tail of a jacket tied to their waist, a blue cap, green eyes, a round under-bite jaw and clawed toes protruding from ripped brown shoes. Only one lives on the island (all the others of the species have been sent to permanent detention). A Wedgiesaurus Rex named "Wedgie" (A parody of Rexy the T-Rex) is the baddest bully of the island and later turn good after Numbuh 2 did his homework to save Numbuh 4. He is touched by Numbuh 2's kindness and he decided to betray Jerry with all his friends (all the bullies of the island), and helps Numbuh 2 and 4 escape the island and bid them farewells. He and his friends take revenge on Jerry. Two types of Wedgiesaurus Rexes. #A blue cap, a light green shirt, green eyes, blue jeans, and black jacket tail Wedgiesaurus Rexes with an underbite. #A red cap, a orange shirt, brown eyes, red jeans, and red jacket tail Wedgiesaurus Rexes. Abilities *They can perform many styles of wedgies (Such as the Classic wedgie, the Reverse wedgie, Around-The-World wedgie, Yo-Yo wedgie, Wedgie on the beach, the Texas wedgie, and the Reggie wedgie.) *Enhanced strength *Strong Jaws Weaknesses *Wedgiesaurus Rexes respond to movement and won't harm anyone if they don't move and if they aren’t bothered. *If their prey does their homework and it's all correct answers, they let them off the hook and think of them as "friends." *They can't perform a wedgie attack if the prey is not wearing underwear. Numbuh 1- Love is the only one to come up with that plan. *Very low intelligence from having a small brain. Noogie Raptors They are redneck-looking bullies that are a parody of Velociraptors. Noogie Raptors have a red bandana on their heads, a white tank top, a long edge mouth, sport shoes, a chain tail with a sardine can attached to it, spiked wristbands, blue jeans and huge fists. Abilities *They can noogie you so bad, it can give your head a horrible burn. *Fast runners *Enhanced sense of smell Weaknesses *Noogie Raptors can't target large prey and must be small to perform a noogie. *If their tail is tied up or stuck on a heavy object, they won't be able to attack. Spitballosaurus These punk rock goth bullies are a parody of Dilophosaurus (from Jurassic Park). A Spitballosauruses has a toilet paper tail and the collar around its coat goes up like the frill of a frilled lizard. They hunt in a pack of three, but in three types of Spitballosauruses. They played Velociraptor-like roles of chasing victims and all groups are led by the Mohawk one of the pack. There are three types of Spitballosauruses: #Mohawk (purple), tan skin and blue jeans #Flat hair (orange), pink skin and maroon jeans #Cap (brown hair), brown skin and tan jeans Abilities *Spitballosauruses use straws to fire spitballs that are hard to remove. *They are strong in a pack. *Super smell to track prey *Can run up to 15 mph. Weaknesses *Break the straw so they can't fire spitballs *They can't fight alone. *Easily scared only when they see a bigger "bully." Wet Willie Mammoths Hunchbacked boys and girls with a pony tail. They are a parody of Woolly Mammoths. They have two square tusks, a round body, muscular arms, short legs, a mammoth-like head, a snub-nose, huge hands and big feet. Two types of Wet Willie Mammoths #Orangish brown hair, pink skin, red shirt and blue jeans #Blond hair, brown skin, purple shirt and tan jeans Abilities *Wet Willie Mammoths can easily stick a wet loogie through a Spitballosaurus' head and jump three times their own height. *Have the same speed as an elephant. *Tough enough to take on a pack of Spitballosauruses. Weaknesses *They are short tempered and charge at anyone and give them a wet willy. *Wet Willie Mammoths are not very bright. Footballosaurus A big African-American football player running with no shoes or socks. They are a parody of Ankylosaurus. They have spiked plates on their shoulder pads, helmets, upper arm pads, and back, beak lips and a towel tail with a football attached to the end of it. Two types of Footballosaurus. #Blue Footballosaurus. #Red Footballosaurus. Abilities *Footballosaurus can tackle intruders with brute force and take over new territories. *Having the strength to push a car into a locker. *Their tails are used to whip or hit enemies and each other for fun. *Enhanced strength. Weaknesses *Not too smart and can be easily distracted with food. *Very short temper. *Will fight over for affection of a "pretty girl." Jacketdactyls Another type of goth punk rock bullies. They are a parody of Pterodactyls such as Pteranodon. They use the open sides of their jackets as wings to fly around the island, looking for prey with money and food. They live in flocks. Two types of Jacketdacyls: #Caps (blue and purple.) #Mohawk (light blue and blond.) Abilities *Flight and gliding. *Jet-like dive-bombing speed to help them steal their prey's possessions from the trees and the sky. *Good climbing skills. *Sharp teeth. Weaknesses *Can't fight on the ground. *Never travel alone. *Jacketdactyls can be lured with money and food to capture a flock. Purseceratops ]] An angry girl parody of Triceratops. They have frilled crest-like hair on the back of their heads with two strands of hair on each side and a pointed nose that look like a horn. They wear a white button shirt, red pants, an orange head band, blue sandles and carry a blue purse. They are nice to their neighbors, but not to troublemakers and jerks. Abilities *Charging at high speed. *A purse to hit hooligans. *Super slaps. Weaknesses *Low price sale. *Salads. *Cute animals and will baby them. Cheer Raptors They are flying, spunky cheerleader-like bullies that cheer for sport-like bullies during their game seasons and are extremely colorful. Jerry had trouble of catching and caging these hyperactive bullies who love to party. They are the parody of Microraptors. Abilities *Flight *Skilled Acrobatic and Dancers *Insult and Flirt Masters *Highly Active Weaknesses *Handsome or strong males *Money, rings and fashion clothings. *Party until dawn. Love Interests: Number of bullies have fallen for them and few Cheer Raptors have dated them. *Basketballosaurus *Footballosaurus *Punkosaurus (Only the lucky can date these beasts.) *Wrestleosaurus Rex Ponytailosaurus A herd of lumbering beasts with ponytail-like crests, duck-like mouths, and webbed hands and feet. They are the parody of Parasaurolophus. They live by rivers and lakes and migrate around the island for food, they're more related to nerds than bullies. Each of their voice calls is similar to the sound of a trombone and annoys any bigger bullies away from the herd. They also use their voices to attracting females of their kind and can scare away a Wedgiesaurus Rex, due to the high pitched noise. Labourerosarus A parody of Pachycephalosaurus. Chasing away and ramming unwelcome guest with their spike helmet heads, they build large territories and fight for position of being the "Big Boss". Prettycutesaurus They are good-looking boy and girl parodies of Compsognathus. They tease, hurt your feelings and get free stuff from people or bullies for looking so "beautiful." Known members *'Britney:' Leader of the Prettycutesaurus. Basketballosaurus 'They are the tallest bullies on Bully Island and a parody of a Brachiosaurus. They play on a large basketball court and tower over anyone who is short or small. Known Members *'Brooklyn' *'Towers' Snowballosaurus Winter loving, snowball throwing bullies that live in cold places and they are the parody of a Cryolophosaurus. They hate hot weather and only live in cold places. Jerry would have a hard time calming them down and had to take those bullies to a "better Bully Island." Abilities *Snowball Projectiles *Winter glasses, gloves, boots and coats *Clawed Hands and Feet *Spikey Hair *Scarf-like tails *Icy Breath Weakness *Hot Weather *Muddy and Dusty Terrains *Sunny Days Artisticosaurus A creative and "weird" bully that would ruin anyone's homework by drawing on it. They like to do arts & crafts. They are a parody of Allosaurus that live in pairs or packs and wear creative clothes. Party Animocus A special group of bullies with the instinct to create large parties that are considered pests to neighbors, Jerry believes they are "The Missing Link" to humans of possessing the first urges to dancing in large groups. They are a parody of Gigantopithecus and given the name byAbigail LincolnAbigail Lincoln because is easy to remember the name, they ressemble of a slimmer versions of the Abominable Snowsuit. Also, they are considered as allies to the KND for distractions. Abilities *Long Arms and Legs *Flexible Bodies and Limbs *Seismic Stomping *Dancing Experts Weaknesses *Party Musics *Large amount of food *Simply Naive Huggasaurus Loving and hugging dimwits who squeeze anyone's toys with their spikey arms and chin, which ends up tearing them to pieces. These are the parody of Stegosaurus. Graffitiartistosaurus Spray-painting bullies that are related to Noogie Raptors. They are the parody of Carnotaurus. Also, they can make themselves invisible and not get caught. Brace-o-Tooth Tigers Smiling bullies with sharp canines using their teeth to reflect the bright light to blind anyone looking at them. These are a parody of Saber-Toothed Cats such as Smilodon. Their heads look like that of Mr. Fibbs, meaner and with braces. Their worst enemies are Sandkicking Birds. Punching Raptors Unlike the Noogie Raptor, they punch unaware people for a good laugh and to defending themselves. They are a parody of the Utahraptor, but faster and stronger. Also, they are about as intelligent as Numbuh 4, colorful in clothing and able to jump 20 feet in the air. In a sequel, they will have a role as the main raptors and possibly allies to a certain KND operative. Sandkicking Birds Long-legged ruffians that kick sand and bury prey with their big feet. Having a beak-like mouth, a long neck and hair. They are a parody of the Terror Birds. Their worst enemies are Brace-o-Tooth Tigers. Punkosaurus Big punk rock bullies that take over other bullies' homes, these beasts are the parody of Spinosaurus. Punkosaurus has a bullwhip tail and wears spiked armbands, spiked boots, a spiked belt, a spiked collar, a spiked jacket with spines down its back, a blue shirt, and green shorts. Their long neck, mouth, legs and arms make them the toughest bullies. They can beat up a Wedgiesaurus Rex and scare other bullies away, except a Wrestleosaurus Rex. Splashosaurus These beach-side bullies go fishing and splash water at people for coming near them with their huge claw hands. They are a parody of a Baryonyx. Slaposaurus Well-mannered bullies that would slap other bullies for picking on weak kids with their flat hands. These are a parody of Plateosaurus. Gossip Raptors Information-telling bullies that reveal anyone's deep secrets. They are the parody of Oviraptor. 'Shakedown Sloths These tall hillbilly bullies would shakedown anyone by lifting up and shake them for money. They are the parody of Ground Sloths. These backwood dwellers live in large families and hardly any bullies would mess with them because their size and number in groups. Swirly Wolves A sneaky pack of bullies that give swirlies and laugh about it. A parody of Dire Wolves. Flipoverodon A large sea bully that goes under boats, ships, rafts and surfboards to flip them under the sea. This bully is the biggest in the ocean. It's a parody of a Liopleurodon. Wrestleosaurus Rex These bullies are the bigger versions of the Wedgiesaurus Rex, but, lighter-skinned, bigger and kinder than the rest. Also, Wrestleosaurus Rexes have a longer hood tail, arms, body, legs and big feet. They don't like to pick on anyone and would rather make friends, but when someone isn't getting by any bullies, they will save them and protect them. They will roar to scare enemies away. If the enemy attacks, a Wrestleosaurus Rex wrestle its foe down and sit on him or her until their foe taps out or "gives up." Wrestleosaurus Rexes are a parody of a Giganotosaurus. Athleticorgarus These bullies are swift swimmers.They bob there head on the surface until something gets in the deep part then attacks. It lives in creeks, ponds, and rivers. Athleticorgarus are parodies of Placodus. Artiepteryx These small, short bullies are fast, and can fly. They attack all types of bullies and hunt raptors and flying objects for game. Artiepteryxes are a parody of Archaeopteryx. Boogersaurus These large bullies attack by sneezing out a big booger. They are lazy, big, and very strong, they live in caves and almost never come out except to bully detected kids. Their most brutal attack is The Mega Booger that is a 60 ft booger which can keep you sticky for about 13 weeks. They're enemies are Snotosauruses. Jocktopus Bullies that live underwater of Bully Island, they wear a lot of hoodies as tentacles. They spray glue instead of ink, and they grow to 58 ft when adult but 39 ft when bully. Snotosaurus These bullies are bigger versions of Spitballosaurus.They're enemies are Boogersaurs. They hunt in a pack of four, sometimes by two when 16 years old. They wear skull shirts, black jackets and tan pants. They have a big nose that can fire snot at a alarming rate. They're tough enough to face Wet Willy Mammoths, packs of Swirly Wolves, and 23 KND kids altogether, but afraid of water. Their snot can travel at the speed of 35 mph and can hit so hard it can knock out small to medium-size bullies and kids. Snotosaurus are another parody of the Utahraptor. Baseballosaurus These bullies play on a baseball field next to Basketballosaurus. These big lunks love to hit people with baseballs. Baseballosaurus are a parody of Acrocanthosaurus. Trivia *Many of the bullies on the island share parts of the name of a dinosaur. *Wedgiesaurus Rex skeleton was a displayed in Jerry's museum. Unlike the movie Jurrassic Park, there are two skeletons: a T-Rex (Wedgiesaurus Rex) and a Brachiosaurus (Basketballosaurus.) *Like T.Rex and Spinosaurus, Wedgiesaurus Rex and Punkosaurus are natural enemies. A group of Punkosauruses was used by Jerry Rassic to defeating every Bully Dinosaurs on the island, which they turn on him and took over the island. *Jerry would have created more islands for his bullies, hinting he could on his next created island. Category:Creatures Category:Reformed Villains